Trifecta
by AndanielLight
Summary: PWP. Porn Without Plot. Plot What Plot. RamUco (Rama/Uco or Uco/Rama). Slash? Maybe. That's all I gotta say.


"You're... such an animal," he grits out low, chokes on his own breath as the curve of his back hits the wooden buffet pretty harshly.

The impact is a distracting 'bang' when it hits the wall behind, rattling the furnitures inside—those fine whatever crystals he never really does notice nor cares about (then again, this bedroom is filled with so many unnecessary things to be bothered). Too busy with his both hands; one clawing at the top of the corner of the varnished thing, and another one is curled in silky black hair.

He's pretty much frustrated.

So he tugs at those hair, once again after earliers, pretty hard this time, because there's a mouth attacking his neck with demanding teeth, cunning tongue, and—lots of sucking, it's so embarrassing. And Rama couldn't concentrate of where to hold, because Uco's grip on his inner thighs is growing weak each passing time, and he's about to fall without much grace, really.

"Uco— _wait,_ " he breathes out, starting to feel dizzy because the owner of the name is not helping. Not even when he's just breathing him in, like he's some kind of flower or some shit. "This is... very uncomfortable. For me— _oh God..._ Uco, stop... for a second."

There is a ghostly grin (or maybe smirk), Rama can fucking feel it under his chin, while Uco's upper hip is between his legs. And they've never been this close before, barely inches left, he almost trembles with anticipation. But _no._ He's not going to lose.

At least, not for now. Maybe.

Then finally, after subconsciously closing his eyes for some moments to collect himself, he meets Uco's dark gaze looking up on him. Like he's ready to throw tantrum at him. But his hair looks so loose, and Rama can smell that usual shampoo from him.

"What's the matter? You're afraid now?" Uco's voice is full of arrogance as usual, however... -oddly dangerous. His eyes flashes back and forth from Rama's eyes to the lips. And Rama can feel his own breath thicken just by that. _What the fuck is wrong with you dude,_ Rama thinks, more to himself—can't really help but to ducks his head when Uco's leaning slowly like it's a reflex, when Uco's eyes finally fixes on his lips but stops right away after seeing Rama's avoiding it.

He breathes out through his nose— _did he just sigh?_ —but not pulling himself back.

Instead, he turns around while carrying Rama—making him gasp, and topples him roughly into the bed (because luckily, it only takes four steps to do that and because his arms are tired of holding him up), making it hurts enough for him to show his face again, grunting.

Uco breathes out a low chuckle at that, satisfied. His smile is widely evil, and his hands are supporting his weight on the mattress. Pinning Rama with enough space, he says;

"I'm telling you," he's leaning again, this time he whispers to his ear before biting it. He smirks when he feels Rama's body tenses up at that. "Pretty little rain should've realized that there's a big storm coming after. I thought you're better than this, Yuda."

Rama's breath hitches as his other name is being mentioned. But he doesn't see it coming when he finds some lips pressed on his. Hungry and messy.

And he feels so stupid for letting it just like that. Hands searching, still doesn't know what to hold onto even when Uco's all over him, they're still fully clothed. This is too much for him.

* * *

 _There's someone he once knew at the bathroom mirror._

 _He's skinnier. Quiet-thick eye-bags for not sleeping four nights in a row. Messy hair. Face full of wounds from being beaten up._

 _Rama knows that man, and he's greeting him like an old friend. Because it is familiar to see him again; after night stakes. After beating up bad guys. After practice, practice, and practice._

 _He got three years in jail, and three years more now to get stuck with a spoiled brat. That particular thought has always bothering him, but he gets along anyways._

 _His hair has grown again, but most of the time it's neat and in order (because he's supposed to look after a young master all the time, and appearence is really needed for some reason)._

 _So, seeing his messy hair once again is totally something familiar. He can finally relax for a bit. Breathing softly. Calming his nerves. Ducking his head because there's a tiniest smile in_ there _that he does not want to see (because it's disturbing, that's why)._

 _After this, they're going to leave for Menteng area._

 _And after that... well, who knows?_

* * *

Uco backs away two steps. His fingers are eagerly opening the buttons of his suit. And he keeps his eyes pierced down on Rama. Dark, and intimidating in whole new level.

The other man, however, can only stare with lidded eyes. His head is surely blank for the first time in forever. That's something.

"Have you ever done this?" the spoiled brat asks, carefully puts his suit away. Rama wants to snort because he still can see those hands trembling no matter how hard Uco tries to cover it with movements, but shakes his head slightly instead. Pretending as if what Uco means is 'doing sex with a _male'_ , and not just _the sex,_ because— _of course_ he had.

 _He's young after all,_ Rama thinks.

 _And taller._

 _And handsome, too._

Uco nods as if it can soothe him. And he's even slower than before. "Take off your clothes," He orders, _now this is familiar,_ "...and those ugly pants too." _This one as well..._

But even so, he does anyway.

Rama takes off his black leather jacket, first, then his plain t-shirt before there's suddenly a shift on the mattress. And Uco's close to him again. Grumbling with; 'you're too slow', and starts helping him with his ugly pants. And Rama can't help but to grin, just _because._

"Looks like you're a pro for this kind of thing," he comments, throwing his jacket away carelessly. And he's not even surprised when Uco just shrugs it off like it's nothing at all. "Should I be grateful, or what, then?" there is an 'amused' coloring the tone.

Uco's expression is flat and full of _lust_ when he looks up on him through his lashes. It's like he's saying 'you think?', but Rama's unsure of what to feel after seeing that particular expression.

They stare into each other for a long moment, but Rama does not miss it when Uco's hand creeps up to his waist; then his eyes are looking down on his torso—to his well built abs, before snaps them right back at his eyes again. And Rama's growing impatient to wait any longer; he witnesses so many questions in those eyes and parted lips and quickened soft breath.

So, he just sighs exasperatedly and, with enough force, pulls Uco by the back of his head to close his both lips with his own dry mouth.

* * *

 _His kicks and punches are strong enough now to break his enemies wholefully._

 _Especially when one of them gets Eka to the ground by a single hit (with an iron stick), and crazier hits just because he can, while Eka's helplessly lying there. About to drift away._

 _But Rama's not that nice to just let him._

 _So, after finishing his own opponent, he's dragging the son of a bitch down and then up against the wall like he's nothing but a dead body._

 _The banging sounds of the punches he throws at him are horrifying. As if he just charges his whole power back again from the start, and it's circulating like blood through his whole body. He feels hot with anger and abandon feelings that rose up to the surface. Making him blind and manic and deaf from his victim's screams. Telling him; Again._

 _Again._

 _ **Again.**_

 _And... when he's done with him, he slows down; he's no longer blind. The world finally makes sense again, he's vulnerable. There are bodies all over the ground, probably dead or still alive, he can't tell which one is. So he slowly turns his head;_

 _And he finds Uco's already pulling Eka up to his feet again, not caring that he's already unconscious._

 _He looks at him in silence. Bruised, and tired, and... that is..._

 _That, Rama interprets to the damnest thing once Uco's eyes stare back at his, is the face of_ wanting.

* * *

It should be worrisome when you can _taste_ arrogance. Specifically on the tongue.

And Uco's can never, ever fade.

It's starkly contrasting, to be honest, the strong scent of his cologne, the sweet embrace of his lips to his chest. But it's also complementing the strong grips on his wrists at the sides of his head. And Rama is quite patient with this one.

Until there are ruts against his hip. Up and in. Seeking out frictions, and teeth bit down harsh his shoulder.

Just then, Rama arches against him. Brows furrowed. A shameless moan nearly escapes his mouth, so he just exhales quietly.

"Don't hold back." Uco mumbles between his gritted teeth, eyes fierce, as he's repeating the same gestures. Every drag of his cock is _delicious_ that it hurts. And Rama's fast when it's about covering something, like a groan, perhaps, he just laughs breathlessly.

"I can turn us all around if I want to, you know."

Confidence is not really his thing, honestly. But oh well.

"Unlike you, I'm _unbreakable,"_ he emphasizes with a smile that he thinks innocent enough. And that's true, because he won't speak lies so freely like that.

There is no reply, but he can hear Uco sighs impatiently, before letting go his wrists to go down on him.

However, what he doesn't expect to happen is that his last piece of cloth—his freaking briefs, gets yanked down, too.

Then, there are hands that got his legs spread out even more to the side. Giving some space to...

" _Fucking hell, Uco."_ Rama gasps, throwing his head up and shudders when Uco's mouth has his cock. Wet and warm.

He swallows hard, and fights hard not to bucks against the sloppy lips. Not realizing that one of his hand reaches out to find Uco's head, curling to the lock of the smooth hair, and forcing it to go deeper.

Uco makes a disapproving sound that sends pleasing vibrations through Rama's whole body, making him moan lowly. But the taller man just goes along with it anyway. And he's a little desperate, even. It's so hot.

After awhile, Rama can feel himself leaking, thick beads of precum that dripping down the back of Uco's throat, and he's _worried_ because for every ragged heave, he is what's left that Uco can taste and smell and work with.

And like that's a signal, Uco pulls himself up — Rama is disappointed at the lost contact but doesn't react— just to kiss his inner thighs for several times. Then he slowly drags himself up to kiss his hips, his stomach—each abs, not giving any fucks for the salty taste of Rama's sweat. Back again to his legs just to bit down hard his inner thigh, two, and three times. Leaving Rama as a breathless-panting mess when he's done.

He's lying if he says it's not disgusting whatsover, because it really is. But then again there's Rama, displayed just for him. Naked. Under him. So amazing, yet so... terrifying.

He's his one and only _bestfriend,_ for fuck's sake. And now he's going to fuck him because he's such a shit for sacrificing himself and all, all the time. It drives him insane, seriously, when he lost control in a fight. As if it's not disturbing enough to see all those powerful energy get loose from such solid body.

And Uco always really, desperately wants to break him so, so much.

"So, here's the thing." Uco states after a hasty minute catching his breath. He's looking down on Rama again, there's a sweat running down his temple. "We're gonna work on your freaky power control _and_ my so-called big ego, now. Yeah?"

Rama throws a questioning face at him, brows still furrowed because he's still frustrated at the feeling of his hardening dick, but nods anyway because Uco's inches away from it. And it's so close yet so far away, he can't really stop his eyes from flickering to both of his shaft and the man.

On the other hand, by the way, Uco is ever convinced that this is a game that he's going to win, as always. And with that confirmation, Uco drops one of his hand to his own dick, and starts to stroke himself lazily while eyes still on Rama.

This is a misdirection, of course. Years of being a son of the most powerful mafia boss in the city has made him becoming a thief himself. Attention thief. Focusing Rama's attention on how showing off and eager he is, where he wants it to be, while his other hand left unnoticed from Rama's stomach to the calf, and lift it gently to the side of Uco's hip.

"Tell me, Yuda." He speaks up in between deep sighs, eyeing his growing member, heavy lidded, "Who's your true boss?"

He leans down then, carefully, to plants some love bites on every inch of his neck, devouring every hitched breaths the smaller man makes.

With much control that is left on him, he lets go his ready and hard member and moves his hand to the other leg to lift it all the same like the first one; (Rama is too contented to even notice it, unbelievable.)

"Is it... me?" another bite on the pulse, and the following is another shuddering moan, "...or my father?" he inhales Rama's scent once again with something that almost seems like affection, before finally shutting the slutty mouth entirely with his own zealous mouth.

Rama claws at Uco's bare back, like he's holding onto his life with it. And once he hears the enthusiastic noises that came out from Rama's throat, he takes it as a sign to positioning himself with his intuition. But it's pretty difficult. So he tries another way round; putting both of Rama's legs on his shoulders at the same time.

"Wh-what—" Rama slurs when he notices that his lower body is up high, and his lidded eyes are widen when he sees Uco is struggling to get into him. Though it's all too late, you can say it. Since he already feels the tip of Uco's cock on his entrance, and—without waiting any permission from him, Uco just pushes right in at one time.

" _Fuck,"_ Uco whimpers under his breath, pulling himself out again almost entirely, and pushes it in all the same for the second time; rougher. He shivers when Rama moans out loud, because both of his voice and the way his hips buck away in shock is torturing him in the most pleasuring way.

Rama's eyes are screwed shut, mouth agapes. It's steady at first. The slow collide of their hips, Uco pins his hands again and stares him dead in the eye. It's lightning, it's thunder. Every movements feel like earthquake because Uco's really into it—into _him._

"Uco—" he chockes on a sob. He can't think properly when Uco is pistoning him like he owns him as whole, he's so incredibly hopeless. Rama's body goes molten for taking what Uco gives him, and Uco gives him so much. _Too much._

"Uco—" he whines. It's so fucking frustrating.

"Hmm?" Uco's respond is such a shit. So smooth and dominating it's itching him to fight back, though he doesn't.

"Shh. It's—alright," there is a blissed out 'oh' comes out from his mouth with a twich on his face, "didn't you say—you're _unbreakable?"_ and he punctuates every pause of his ragged breath with another slam of his hips, then laughs at himself saying _"Yeah,_ that's right".

Fucker.

Uco is squeezing Rama's wrists so hard they are turning almost purple. _But he can still handle it, right?_ Uco patronises, _then that's not an issue._

However, the aching background noises are not sparkling that much, it's annoying him, really.

"How are you doing down there, Yud?" he speaks, tilting his head to the side a little and he looks so smug Rama would punch him in the face if he could. With his mouth. And tongue. Although it's difficult in this position.

"Bet I can make you come untouched." He's grinning on Rama's neck when the smaller man trembles after he says that, so he gives him another harsh buckle from his hip as the price, making it deeper. "But if you want to, you know what to do."

Rama makes a show at trying to turn them both over, but Uco sees it first so it's prevented at all costs.

"Fuck you." He spits, face red and the thick sighs that spilled out from his mouth are even more exasperated (because he is trying his best not to please Uco too much by moaning and all that stuff, not at all).

"Ooh, you kissed your mother with that mouth?" Uco chuckles breathlessly, then tsk-ing dramatically. And... there it is again. The urge to kiss him so badly. _Fucking gorgeous little prick._

Uco can dig it, really. He likes the way Rama gets frustrated, how his face turns tight, as light groans coming out from those pretty lips. And he's absolutely into watching the ridges and veins of his cock take his invincible bestfriend-bodyguard apart beneath him, is shattered piece by piece, until he is no longer be able to hold himself. Gasping and saying only his name.

"Fuck, Yuda."

His head spins at the thought, that he needs to get a good grip the side of Rama's head and pull him into a passionate kiss. "You're so _bad._ Seriously _."_ He lets him go then, and picks up the pace after forever. Letting his balls slap up against Rama's skin audibly, making every moment a crash tidal wave. A towering crescendo that is built and built each passing time. Never one misses a beat.

Uco fucks up into Rama's ass without stuttering neither losing control of the pumping melody.

And Rama's hands are both at his bare back, and head. Tugged tight, as he lets it all crushing down on him. Painting Uco's belly and lap with white. He's convulsing inside and outside and it's so, so fucking _tight._

The slow throbs of silky skin sucks him in every time Uco tries to leave it, and he's good at promises not to touch Rama at all. Leaving him completely wrecked, it's so heavenly just by seeing it from his point of view.

"You're mine only," Uco kisses his forehead, then nuzzles his adam's apple, _"Mine,"_ He sucks down an excited noise when Rama grunts, moans, and finally comes in weaker, clearer spurts. Staining the bed sheet of his mattress that he's so careless about.

His bestfriend is so bad, Uco keeps thinking as he slams faster, until that feeling of the squeezing agony, the best kind, the ecstasy-ache shows up and washes through Uco's organs that makes him curl through his toes until he's emptying himself dry of it.

Then. All those pictures of Rama's skin, and the last tide of his lust; all of it is fading to white, and... black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There are loud knocks on his door. Followed with Eka's muffled-irritated voice;

" _Yuda, OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR! Hurry up!"_

And so the door is opened some moments later, slightly, just to show Rama's head and messed up hair and pillow face. Eka is pretty shocked with that view, because what he witnesses is not the usually ready-at-all-time partner he always knew. This is the messed up one instead.

"What do you want?" the owner of the room grumbles, then clears his throat because it comes out hoarsely.

"What... are you doing—why are you not ready? Why didn't you even pick up your phone?" Eka's eyeing him suspiciously, but Rama can read a little concern in there. Typical Eka.

"I haven't slept for four fucking nights, mind you." He replies as simple as he can, because his throat is killing him, and he's sleepy as hell, but don't even start with his back; it's the worst.

Eka deadpans him in silence, and hurriedly said "Uco texts me many times. Wishing to see you at his place. Now. So get ready before he's being himself again to ruin the entire day," before Rama closes the door to end the conversation. Leaving him standing to glare at the closed door.

 _Well, it won't happen._ Rama thinks to himself, turning himself just to see Uco is sitting calmly on the bed, shirtless, holding his phone. A mega handsome devilish smirk is carved on his face perfectly. He can't be less satisfied seeing how miserable Rama is right now, especially when he has no choice but to open the door for Eka.

The so-called unbreakable Rama—or Yuda, as per his knowledge—now looks totally defeated with no shirt on, only a briefs, and he is raising his middle finger while walking back to the bed before throwing himself there.

 _Fuck you, Co._ And it is the last thing on Rama's mind before he falls into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

[ **END** ]

* * *

 **Author's note:**

First of all, I'd like to say thank you for my creative editor: chocofit!

Yeah, that's right. I made this story featuring that amazing author! She's a pretty strict editor fyi. But it doesn't matter, since she's a perfectionist aaayy.

Second of all, this is my first porn fic ever btw. Ahem. So please leave comment/review, whether you like this story or not. I'm still learning so please guide me (?)

Terus... yang ketiga... berhubung udah lelah dengan grammar dan segala macemnya, dengan segala hormat, saya selaku penulis cerita ini cuma mau menekankan kalau cerita ini sama sekali bukan memiliki maksud buruk baik terhadap karakter maupun para aktor pemerannya. Bagaimanapun juga Rama, Eka, dan Uco adalah karakter/anak-anaknya Gareth Evans yah, dan saya juga jatuh cinta dengan para aktor-aktornya. So, that's that, I guess? PFFFT WTH IS THIS.

But anyway

Thank you so much for your time!


End file.
